Farm
Go to Menu > Farm to play the game. After "Farm" tutorial, set the facility, tools and batteries, and wait for a while. Sheep will show up in the farm. The activity will continue even if you move to another page or exit the app. If you find new sheep, you will get items. The item will be placed in your closet without going through your present box. You can check the item by selecting category from the avatar or Model changing screen. How does it work? I can't yet say this with 100% surety, but, from my several observations, I think it's this way and it might help at least a little. The max sheep you can have on the grass is 13. No matter what sheep type they are, after 13 sheep, no new ones will appear untill you sheer them. That means, that with the 1hr battery (a sheep is spawned every minute), after every 13 minutes (if you're precise) you should go sheer your sheep to use up the time maximally. The least you can get for 13 sheep is 52WP (4 for each basic sheep). I have not yet discovered how does the 8hr battery help more compared to the 1h r one. Every 8 minutes a sheep appeares leaving you to need to sheer the sheep every 104 minutes. I do not have the feeling, that the sheep are more special if you have the 8hr battery, but I might be wrong. Anyways, this led me to stop using it because it meant this didn't work for going to sleep and waking up with loads of sheep ready to shear, I just spent 50WP for the battery. (Will experiment more and will update further soon. ;) ) Sheep Library *Sheep 1 *Sheep 2 *Sheep 3 *Sheep 4 *Sheep 5 *Sheep 6 *Sheep 7 *Sheep 8 *Sheep 9 *Sheep 10 *Sheep 11 *Sheep 12 *Sheep 13 * Sheep 14 * Sheep 15 * Sheep 16 * Sheep 17 * Sheep 18 * Sheep 19 * Sheep 20 * Sheep 21 * Sheep 22 * Sheep 23 Facilities *Shabby Barn *Log Barn *Brick Barn *Two-story Barn *Stylish Barn *Chimney Barn * Stable * Large Stable * High-tech Stable Tools *Hair Brush *Shampoo *Conditioner *Perfume *Powder *Hair Wax Batteries *1h Battery *8h Battery * 15min Battery Items Received *Cute Fluffy Hair Accessory ver. A white (Received by discovering Sheep 1) *Unique Sheep Bra ver. A white (Received by discovering Sheep 2) *Unique Sheep Panty ver. A white (Received by discovering Sheep 3) *Unique Sheep Horns ver. A yellow (Received by discovering'' Sheep 4)'' *Unique Sheep Headgear ver. A white (Received by discovering Sheep 5) * Simple Panties ver. A gray (Received by discovering Sheep 6) *Lovely Heart Letter ver. A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 7) *Simple Border Panties ver. A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 8) *Quilted Socks ver. A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 9) * Lovely Head Ribbon ver. A red (Received by discovering Sheep 10) * Unique Lion Hood ver.A pink (Received by Sheep 13) * Simple Faux Mohawk Hair ver.A pink (Recieved by Sheep 14) *Cute Sheep Soft Toy ver. A white (Received by shearing 300 sheep) *Cute Sheep Bag ver. A white (Received by shearing 1000 sheep) *Unique Sheep Hair ver. A white (Received by shearing 5000 sheep) * Unique Sheep * Costume ver.A white (Recieved by Shearing 10000 sheep) Category:Items Received